


Weakness

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, They are boyfriends, policemen not at work, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Strength. Basically that's it.A small drabble about Ben crying, heh.
Relationships: Ben Decker/Erik Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Weakness

I wasn't sure if it really were sobs that alarmed me to look after Ben, just a few minutes after he returned from his night shift. My feet carried me down the hallway, closer to our bedroom where the sounds came from which made me shiver. Ben had never been a person to just cry like this - I had only seen him crying two times in all our years we spent together, one time when he held his newborn nephew in his arms for the first time and another time when he extremely unluckily stumbled against the wardrobe and broke three of his toes that way.

This situation was different, that's what I knew as soon as I stepped through the doorway, seeing my partner's face buried in his hands, him sitting on the bed as his body was shaking from the sobs he outed. Ben was still almost fully clothed in his uniform, an unusual sight as he normally always changed at the lockers in the basement of our department. I carefully approached him, kneeling down in front of him as I gently brushed my hands over his legs. I was there for him, no matter what had happened in the past 10 hours where we were parted.

"Hey, whatever it is, it's going to be okay." I hummed, making Ben reveal his face to me as I finally got his attention. It was swollen from all the tears he already had cried and the deeply red eyes stood out the most. I gulped to that sight.

"I'm so tired. I can't do this anymore ..." my partner muttered as he tried focusing, failing as another wave of tears hit him with full force.

I nodded understandingly, shifting closer to now cup one of his bearded cheeks with my palm, gently brushing away the wet droplets he had all over his face. My heart clenched as I looked at Ben broken like this, I hated it to see his strong and confident facade breaking apart, even if it was totally normal even for him to be his inner self whenever he wanted to.

"These night shifts are killing me. The boss will also kill me if I tell him I don't want to do them anymore." he sniveled, now grabbing both of my hands to get a hold that visibly calmed him.

"He won't, trust me." I hummed, now taking my hands off him to pull his whole body against me, obviously triggering another wave of tears but I knew that he needed and wanted it.

"I will disappoint everyone if I do it. I have responsibilities, nobody will respect me anymore." he explained, slowly coming down from his attack as he was holding me close and I gently caressed his back with my hands. Ben would never admit it but in moments like these his favorite place to be was in my arms and nowhere else. I decided to stay silent on his statement, waiting for him to be calm enough to talk in a regular setting. I gently laid my lips against his cheek as he himself lowered the hug, showing him that I would be there for him in any situation when he needed me.

"Am I weak, Erik? Am I weak for admitting that I am too exhausted for night shifts?" Ben murmured as he cupped my cheeks, caressing my beard as he studied my eyes, searching for hold in my gaze.

"Do you know how strong you are for saying this, for being this honest about your health? I strive to be like you." I smiled at him, raising myself just to place myself on his lap, a much more comfortable position for both of us. Ben sighed, it was visible just how much he struggled with his current situation.

"I don't feel particularly strong right now." Ben chuckled, his glassy eyes made me shiver.

"Trust me, you are. Your bravery is unreachable." I whispered, now leaning my forehead against his. "Our colleagues look up to you. Admitting your struggles won't make them laugh about you, it will make you an even greater inspector then you are already."

I got goosebumps all over my body as my partner finally had a smile forming on his face, his gentle voice humming "You're so incredibly charming. Thank you, love."

I felt how even the last tension left his body as I found my lips on his, calming his heartbeat as we drowned into a handful of sweet kisses. How weird it must've looked like, a man in a shaggy hoodie and sweatpants sitting on top of a policeman, a senior chief inspector even - and both so much in love that it was almost visible.

I grinned as we parted after quite some minutes, looking into a pair of eyes which seemed much more confident than before.

"I will talk to the boss. I hope he will understand my struggle." Ben muttered, caressing my hair with both of his hands. It felt empowering to know that a man like my partner found confidence through me.

"He will. If not ... he will get to know what it means to make Erik Stein angry." I chuckled, receiving the same reaction from Ben.

"Wouldn't want to face your wrath. Thank you for being here for me, always." he stated and the way his gaze pierced through me was enough to tell me that he meant it from deep within.

"How can I not, I love you." I blushed, pulling him into another hug that lasted at least a few minutes.


End file.
